


What do I know about dancing?

by Wrenspaperwings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, I dont know what i was doing, M/M, There is no sex, its a buncha derps, its not even that sexy, poledancing, regardless of the pole dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenspaperwings/pseuds/Wrenspaperwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of rquests from tumblr turned into this. Andrew, Im combining them. Writing Pale pole dancing? Hard. Hard as fuck. Its becoming pale competing black with a pile of Karkat in the grey</p>
<p>Song: Neon Trees: in the next room<br/>/lyrics like this/<br/>Also warning, I have no clue what im doing with pole ancing so uhh here we go</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I know about dancing?

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Andrew you shippy piece of shit, Mufassssaaaaaaaaa

Three figures wait, silhouetted by purple grey and red lights glowing dimly in the background. Their features, hidden by carefully planned shadows, refract just enough to make the audience curious. Aviators glowing from the red light on the metal, long curved horns back lit by purple and a shorter figure in the middle, perched backwards on a chair. He snaps his fingers along with the snare, signalling the start of the show.

Karkat smirks slightly as his spotlight comes on, still snapping his fingers. His boots tap on the stage along with the beat as he glances to his partners of the night, their own spots flicking to life./There you go messing with my mind./ He swings his legs up and over the back, his boots making a heavy thunk on the floor as he sat side ways in the chair. /I am usually better when I lie./ he rolled his eyes, glancing at Dave. 

The Strider grinned, moving up on Karkat. /There i go, stuck inside a shell./ leaning in like he would kiss him only to pull himself up and over the chair, taking hold of the pole. /And you're leaving on the other side, a lover's carousel./ He hauled himself up it as Gamzee reached out with one of his long arms, dragging Karkat's chair closer to him with the other troll in tow. /If you only kneeewww./ Karkat rolled his eyes again, slipping out of the chair and past the clown, grabbing ahold of the other pole, gripping the slightly chilled metal as he swung himself up and around the pole. /ohhhhhhhhhh./ 

Dave mimicked him perfectly, swinging his legs up over his head like it was nothing. 'I lose control when I hear your body move' Gamzee reached up, one pull getting him halfway up to Karkat./Through the walls In the next room./ His long legs wrapped around the pole, letting the rest of his body lean back for balance. /Ohhhhhhh/ Karkat carefully lowered himself onto his ex moirail's legs, one arm carefully supporting himself. As he slides his hand down along his toned lithe chest to rest on his hips, he shifts his hips to the beat. /I lose control when I hear your body move./ He smirked and little, dipping his ass down. Karkat slips up against the pole again as if it were his dance partner wrapping his leg around it hips grinding slowly against it. /And I'm dying to break through To the next room./ 

Gamzee bent backwards, fingers wrapping around metal as he slowly swung his legs up, walking along the air till his feet met with the smooth boards of the stage again. He slid to his knees, crawling towards Dave as the human boy touched down again, back pressed against the pole still. /You make love to everything you touch./ Gamzee reached around him, slowly pulling himself up, hovering just a hairs width from Dave. /It's a natural reaction./ He bared his teeth, snapping at the air. Dave's body tensed but he didn't react, face still keeping up his little knowing smirk. /It's a sexual attraction./ 

Karkat reached out, hauling Gamzee back by his horn. /You play me like I am made of strings./ Gamzee let himself be dragged, sliding a hand against Karkat's stomach, fingers drawing out a diamond. /I'm the violin./ He glared at Dave once more as he shoved his foot against the pole base, swinging around it as Karkat slid back into his chair, watching them both. /A melody I want your lips to sing./ Karkat slid his fingers along his thighs, leaning into it for a moment. 

Dave pushed away from his pole, rolling over Karkats back, landing flawlessly on his other side. /If you only knew how hard it is to handle./ Gamzee swung at him, grabbing for his legs. Dave jumped up, swining his body up and above Gamzee's reach. /How bad I want a scandal./ Dave let his shades slip off his nose, bouncing off the stage as he smirked at Gamzee. 

The clown growled, rolling his body up against the pole, claws clinking agianst the metal. /Ohhh I lose control./ Karkat shifted. sliding across the stage floor and wrapping his arms around Gamzee's leg, stopping the troll from going up after Dave. /When I hear your body move./ He shifted his legs up, folding his body over itself as He wrapped his legs around Gamzee, effectively climbing him. /Through the walls in the next room./ He righted himself, papping Gamzee's face for a moment before dropping his upper body against, doing a rolling hand stand onto his feet. 

The moment Karkat let go of Gamzee, the clown reached up and grabbed Dave's shirt, jerking the boy hard so he fell off the pole and smacked onto the ground. Dave kicked out, trying to trip Gamzee up as Karkat stood, staring at them as the music cut off. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! WE PRACTICED THIS SHIT FOR WEEKS YOU GRUBMUCHING PANADDLED MORONS. I CANT EVEN DEAL WITH THIS." He stormed off the stage, leaving Dave and Gamzee to their tussle.


End file.
